75 Colors in her Hair
by jacob or edward
Summary: This is my version of Bella coming to Forks, its very OOC and somewhat angsty and fluffy and romantic and humorous, so pretty much Bella argues and disagrees with everything Edward does and says he has bad morals lol


**AN – This my version of Bella's story of when she comes to Forks, definitely OOC personality for almost everyone. Erm the title doesn't actually mean she has 75 colors in her hair, it means she has different opinions and personalities when it comes to different things... I hope you like it!!**

**75 Colors in her Hair**

_By: Jacob or Edward (c) 2008_

"Will everyone please start to exit the aircraft in an orderly manner with your all you carryon luggage, we have arrived in Forks, Washington. Temperature – 45 degrees F." The voice over the intercom said.

"Aaaah," I yawned as I slipped on my jacket and picked up my purse.

Once I had stepped outside of the cozy warm plane I was instantly chilled, "Argh! Why does it have to be so damn cold?" I said.

I quickly hurried inside the small airport and went to claim my bags.

When I saw my bags I quickly snatched them up and set them down beside me, where I was sitting on the bench.

Then I dug into my mess of a purse and grabbed my cell phone and called Charlie to tell him where I was.

5 minutes after my call Charlie came bustling up to me with a small smile on his face.

"Hello Bells, did you have a nice flight, have you called your mother, have you got all your luggage?"

"Hi Dad, yes, no, yes"

He looked puzzled at my response. So I explained.

"Yes, I did have a nice flight, No, I have not called Mom, Yes, and I've got all my crap"

"Ok well its best we'd get going then" Charlie said.

"Sure."

Outside in the parking lot Charlie led me to his cruiser and put all my stuff in the trunk.

We took off south down the highway listening to Oldies music.

About 10 minutes later we had pulled up to a small familiar cream colored house, across the street from the forest.

I took my stuff from the trunk and went inside.

It was exactly the same as it was 6 years ago, nothing had changed at all. I could only hope my room was the same too, what would I do if Charlie had 'redecorated'?

"Well this is it, maybe you should go upstairs and unpack or freshen up or something," Charlie said as he turned on the TV, "Oh and Bells, Im glad you're here"

"Ok, and yeah me too, I love you dad."

I rushed upstairs to my room and swung open the door.

I looked around... it was all the same too, it didn't look as if even the window had been opened in 6 years, or the curtains drawn, I guess Charlie did often have guests.

As I set my bags down on the floor I opened the top drawer of my dresser, and I found my old flower over-alls and a white t-shirt. I had always wondered where these had disappeared to. I took them out and set them on the floor and started to put my current clothes into the dresser,

I finished unpacking 15 minutes later and decided to put the old clothes in a box under my bed.

After I had put my bags in my closet and set a picture of my mom and a locket on my night-stand I went downstairs and sat on the couch with Charlie.

When I sat down Charlie turned of the TV.

"Hey Bells I need to talk to you about some stuff and you can ask some questions to."

"Er yeah ok"

"Well first of all I've gotten you a truck"

"Really? Oh cool!" I said

"Yeah, well don't get to excited, its kind of old," Charlie said.

"I like old trucks better than new ones anyways, where did you get it?"

"Oh ok, I got it from Billy"

"Billy Black, as in Jacob's dad? Wow I had no idea they were still here, how old is Jacob anyways?"

"Yes, Jacob's dad he had the old thing sitting on his front lawn, Jacob fixed it up for me, he's quite the mechanic. Oh Jacob, he's about 15 nowadays I think," Charlie said.

"Oh that's cool, maybe some time I'll go and see him."

"Yeah ok, well second point, You're starting your junior year at Forks High School on September 1st which is in 2 days, I've arranged for a young lady name Angela Webber, to assist you on your first day."

"Erm ok, but what about clothes I really have nothing for cold weather."

"Oh yes, tomorrow I'll give you some money so you can go get yourself some Forks weather appropriate clothes. Hmm I think that is about it then, well its getting late so I think I'll turn in now. Goodnight Bella."

"Thanks, good night dad." I said as I trudged up the stairs.

I stepped into my room and put on a long T-shirt and slipped into bed.

Living here was going to be waaaaaay different than with Renee I suppose I don't know if that's a good or a bad thing, but I'm sure to find out soon.

**AN- I hope you liked it, i know its a tad boring but this was really just an intro to the next chapter, which will of course be her first day of school. )**


End file.
